


You Know Who You Kind of Look Like?

by Heartithateyou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Captain America reference, Coming Out, Confessions, Cute, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, bi boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24652519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Steve happens to be a fan of the Captain America comics.And it definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he may resemble another blue-eye blond he knows.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	You Know Who You Kind of Look Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luv_Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Haze/gifts).



“What is that shit thing you’re reading?” Billy asked, leaning over and trying to rip it out of his hands.

He and Billy were hanging out at his house, since his parents were never really there and Billy was supposed to be working on his English essay, but like usual he was distracted after two minutes and thought it would be more fun to annoy him.

“None of your business.” He scowls, trying to hide it under his pillow case. 

“Oh yeah? Don’t tell me it’s some kind of porno Steve-ie.” Billy says with a wolfish laugh, practically jumping on top of him as he tries to grab it out of his hands.

“It is not-“ He argues, feeling it ripped from his hands.

“Captain America? What kind of dirty magazine is that?” Billy asks as he leafs through the comic book.

“It’s not-“ He rolls his eyes as he begins to explain, wondering how Billy’s mind is in the gutter 24/7.

“What the shit is this?” Billy asks, turning the comic sideways as though it may help it make sense.

“It’s a comic book okay? I know reading is a far-off concept for you-“ He says with a laugh, as Billy smacks him with the comic.

“I can read, thank you very much, but usually I read things actually meant for someone over the age of six.” Billy replies as he rolls his eyes. 

“You’re hilarious, really.” He says with a laugh. Somedays, he still marvels at how easily their friendship feels, given how rocky the start of it was. But, after one night when Billy have appeared at his house, drunk as a skunk and apologizing, they became surprisingly fast friends/

“At least you have good taste in men. You do like the blondes apparently. With blues eyes. And we are both built.” Billy says with an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle.

He punches Billy in the arm to avoid having to look him in the eye, because maybe he had noticed a few similarities between the two men. And maybe he did kind of like it.

“Yes, Billy, I base my taste in superheroes off of you. Can I have my comic book back?” He asks, hoping they can move on and never bring this up again.

“Just saying, it seems like you have a certain tastes in guys.” Billy says, leaning even further back so he has to reach across him as he grabs for the comic book. He hates how he notices that Billy smells like cologne and cigarettes, and how it makes his stomach flip.

“Yes, Captain America is also a total jackass who smells like an ashtray and forgets to wear a shirt-“ He babbles, as Billy keeps the comic book out of his reach as he examines a page.

“Is this a jizz stain I see here?” Billy asks, his expression completely unreadable.

“What the fuck, it is not, give it back!” He yells, probably way too loud. But he can’t help it, he feels exposed and raw, like Billy has just discovered a part of him he’d never let anyone dare see. It made his heart race and beat so loudly he could swear Billy could hear it.

“Testy, testy, I was just fucking with you but that blush on your cheeks might show there’s a little more truth to this than I thought.” Billy says with his most wicked smile.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He says, even though he feels like he’s about to throw up. He’s pretty sure Billy is just fucking with him, but he still is half tempted to run out of the room.

“C’mon, just between us, have you jerked it to Captain America. No one would judge you, he’s a good-looking man. Or maybe I’m a bit biased since he looks like the goody two shoes brother I never had.” Billy says, running his tongue along his lips. The gesture makes him wonder if he should kiss him or kick him.

“He’s a man Billy. Remember, my ex? Nancy? Someone who was distinctly female.” He sounds defensive even to his own ears and hoping it isn’t terrible obvious to Billy.

“Apparently, this concept is foreign in Bumfuck Indiana, but spoiler alert Stevie, you can like both.” Billy says with a shit eating grin.

“Uhhhhh….” His brain apparently can’t handle this turn in the conversation because it suddenly forgets how to form words.

“It’s called being bisexual, welcome to the 80’s old man.” Billy says as he claps him on the shoulder, letting out a short laugh.

“How do you even know that?” He asks, figuring that’s the safest thing he can ask right now, while his brain is currently running through about a million questions he wants to ask.

“Come on pretty boy, use your brain.” Billy says with a smirk. He’s pretty sure he knows what Billy means by that, but if he’s wrong, there’s a good chance Billy may run out, after a quick punch to the face.

“Are you…” He asks, trailing off awkwardly. He swears, there used to be a time when his brain actually worked, and he even might have had some game.

“There we go, someone finally catches up.” Billy says with a laugh and a cocky smile on his face.

“I…..” He trails off again, because holy hell, Billy is bi. Billy is bi. His friend, who he might have an absolutely massive crush on, is bi. His brain and dick are currently fighting over blood supply and it is not making his ability to form words any better.

“Sometimes I really worry about your brain, it seems to just randomly turn off.” Billy says, his smile flinching slightly. 

“Billy….” He says, trying to form a sentence, a word, literally anything.

“Okay, clearly I broke your brain with that little fun fact, so I’m gonna go and remember, if you tell anyone about this, I can beat your face in.” Billy says with a tight smile before bolting upright.

“No- no, don’t go. I’m just… thinking. And I want to say… you may not have been totally off about the whole Captain America thing.” He blurts out as he grabs Billy’s arm, afraid he’ll run out.

“No way, you really jerked off with a comic book?” Billy asks, still looking unsure.

“No, that’s- I meant about that I may be drawn to him because he looks like… you.” He admits, his voice quiet and slightly shaky. Because coming out, to anyone is tough. But coming out to your longtime crush that you find a fictional character attractive because of him is especially… humiliating? Terrifying? Scarier than fighting off demodogs?

“You’re fucking with me Harrington.” Billy says slowly, finally sitting back down next to him.

“It’s not my fault you have those stupid blue eyes and goddamn gorgeous blonde hair and abs that look like they shouldn’t even be real-“ He’s cut off by Billy’s kiss, soft and tender and nothing he would expect from Billy fucking Hargrove.

“My abs really do look unreal. But your ass is something people should write poetry about, sonnets even. Roses are red, green is the grass, I wanna stick my dick up your-“

Billy is unfortunately cut off by a comic book, straight to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments.


End file.
